Only You
by Radical-Edward25
Summary: First fic!We all know Inuyasha and Kagome are made for each other but does he still love Kikyou?IK Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Only You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me. You wont get anything anyway as I am flat broke.I wish I owned Inuyasha!! I would probably screw it up anyway. Rumiko Takahashi is doing a fine job as it is. This is my first fic and I have high hopes for it. Also I DON,T write lemons. Lemons = Bad. ;D  
  
The air was cool as the sun set that evening. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango had just finished slaying a bear youkai. It turned out the cause of its mad rampage had been a sliver of the Shikon no Tama. "We've collected a lot since we first started our adventure ,haven't we Inuyasha?", said Kagome proudly once they got back to Kaede's village. "Yes we've come a long way", he responded. Sango was treating Miroku's wounds in the back of Kaede's hut and Shippo was fast asleep on Kagome's lap. The silence was broking by a loud scream of "HENTAI!" and a slap that could be heard miles away courtesy of Sango. "That bouzu is at it again", Inuyasha said tiredly. It had been a long day for all of them. It had gotten late and Inuyasha had chosen to sleep in his tree as he usually did every night they were in this village. Miroku and Sango had given into tiredness long ago. Only Inuyasha and Kagome were left awake. They had gathered many allies since they first started their hunt for the Shikon jewel which had been scattered into many pieces. There was Shippou the kitsune a trickster by nature. Miroku a monk with incredibly low morals and Sango the youkai exterminator. They seemed like an odd team: A inu hanyou ,a fifthteen year old schoolgirl, a kitsune, a perverted monk and a tayaji. But when they cooperated with each other they were the perfect team. Kagome sat awake her thoughts keeping her up. When this crazy adventure is over she could go back to being a normal schoolgirl. Back in her own her own time with all her friends and family. Jii-chan wouldn't have to make up those silly excuses for her absences. She could go back home. But what about Inuyasha? She couldn't just forget about him. Kagome hadn't really noticed it but her feelings for Inuyasha had gotten stronger. What would she do without him? "That's silly", she thought "Inuyasha is still in love with Kikyou. I know how important she is to him. I couldn't get in the way of them. Kagome finally gave into tiredness and fatigue as she drifted off into a deep sleep with that single thought in her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Whew!! Chapter 1 done and done!!(Thank Kami)Well what did you think? Please review! Like I said I have high hopes for this fic so it's a work in progress. When and if you review (You better or I'll kill you with a spork!) be nice in your review. My self esteem is low enough. Fight for the rights of losers!!!!-Radical_Edward25 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ya peoples this is chapter 2!! I got a lot more reviews than I thought I would. Even though most of them were from friends. *cough*Sephsama4444*cough*Fire Youkai1*cough*Well I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue. Once again you won't get anything.Oh if anyone has how to torture Kikyou ideas I'd love to hear them!!!  
  
Inuyasha sat up in his tree unable to fall asleep. With all the shards they had collected the Shikon no tama was almost complete. Once the pieces were together they could all go back to their normal lives. Kagome would go back to her time and. But he couldn't just forget about her. Inuyasha was sure she couldn't forget about him either. He had already decided he would go with Kikyou after they beat Naraku and added his shards to theirs. He owed Kikyou his life and he couldn't ask Kagome to stay. It would be too much.  
Their relationship had gotten a lot stronger since they first met each other. It only made it that much harder to say goodbye. Kagome had never asked anything from him just to be with him. Kikyou on the other hand had asked for his life for him to die with her. Kikyou had changed over these fifty years. She seemed sad and colder though Kagome was always bright and chipper even when times where bad.  
"It's almost sunrise," he thought. They would continue their adventure soon. They had been together for a while now. All of them were in this together and help each other when they needed it. Everyone else would go back to their lives after this.  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
"Inuyasha?" That was Kagome's voice. "Won't you come down and eat breakfast with us?" He hopped down from the tree and landed next to Kagome. Kagome is Her smile always seemed to cheer him up and to day was no exception.  
They all sat in Keade's hut eating food Kagome had brought from her time. Inuyasha was next to Kagome and Shippo next to her. Sango was sitting next to Miroku with her spare hand keeping his wandering hand from groping her yet again. It was the same almost every other morning.  
After breakfast they all set out to search for more jewel shards. After a long day of coming up empty handed they decided to make camp in the middle of a forest that just happened to have a hot spring. "Ahhh.a hot spring would be lovely right now!" said Kagome Don't worry Sango I brought an extra bathing suit." Kagome added when she saw Sango staring coldly at Miroku.  
Once changed the girls went over to the hot spring. "This is just what I need after all that walking around!" Kagome said while sinking into the hot yet refreshing water. "You seem to be acting differently towards Inuyasha lately", Sango said shortly after she got into the water. "What do you mean?" questioned Kagome. "Before it seemed like all you and Inuyasha were doing before was fighting", Sango replied.  
Back at camp the boys were having a little discussion of their own. "Inuyasha, are you still going to use the sacred jewel to become a full youkai after all that happened?" questions Miroku. "Don't start that shit again!!" shouted Inuyasha agitated.  
He then thought about what Miroku had said. He was having his doubts about using the sacred jewel after he had turned full youkai before. He hadn't been himself and then there had been Kagome. She didn't care what he was but Kikyou had wanted him to become human. It seemed like that would have been the only way he and Kikyou and him could be together but Kagome didn't care either way. She loved him for who he was.  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Finally chapter 2 is finished! Ok peoples you know the drill! Read and review! You better!!! (Don't make me get the spork!!) Please read and review!! For the love of humanity review before I go insane!! (Oh wait too late) Also I would still love to hear those Kikyou torture suggestions!!! Losers rule!!!! -Radical-Edward25 


End file.
